1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of surgical devices and, more particularly, to one or more approaches toward controlling illumination of a surgical device to illuminate a surgical area of interest.
2. Information
While performing a surgical procedure, a surgeon may utilize a retractor, which may permit the surgeon to draw lateral and deep layers of tissue away from underlying features. Responsive to the drawing or retracting of lateral and deep layers away from underlying features, a surgeon may focus his or her attention on, for example, repair, manipulation, and/or replacement of body organs, and other anatomical structures including, but not limited to, soft tissue, nerve, venous, arterial, tendinous, and bony structures, and/or may perform numerous other surgical procedures.
However, at times, a surgical instrument may bring about shadowing of light from an overhead source that is intended to illuminate a surgical area of interest. Additionally, other sources of blockage of overhead light may include the surgeon's head, body, and/or hands, for example, and/or one or more body parts of an assistant. Further, other instrumentation in and around the surgical field may obscure the surgical field from the surgeon's view. Accordingly, a surgeon may be required to reposition surgical instruments or overhead lighting or may be required to wear a headlamp so as to provide a clear, illuminated view of a surgical area of interest.
In many instances, light from an overhead source may be tightly directed toward an area of interest. However, since there may be a large distance between surgical instruments and an overhead light source, directed light may introduce optical artifacts, such as shadowing and glare on specific surfaces, which may reduce the visual quality of the illuminating area. Thus, the surgeon may reposition the surgical instrument or shift his or her position in a manner that reduces and/or avoids glare from overhead light sources. Accordingly, virtually any object that is between the light source and the surgical area being viewed may diminish the light in the surgical field hindering the ability of the medical personnel to visualize the important areas.